Those who love you the most
by MaryDavernStyles
Summary: What was I thinking when I accepted to do this school exchange? 6 months in Palos Verdes in USa, with a host I know nothing about except her name, Jenna Hamilton, in a high school I've only seen a picture of, Palos Hills High School. What am I gonna do of the next 6 months! (Rated T for language even if i'm not sure if it will be necessary. And sorry for the mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_-Are you ready? Do I have to remind you that you are leaving this morning? yells my mother._

_-I'm coming! I answer her._

_My mother always has been the kind of person who can't help to hurry all the time, even if we have enough time. Well, it was either that, or either she was way too relaxed. I think the herbs she puts in her tea for headaches are for something in it. Fortunately, she hasn't drink her tea yet. She's too stressed for that. I put my laptop in my backpack with my book and I stop in front of the mirror. _

_-Are you really gonna leave looking like that? I ask myself._

_I take my hairbrush and I make my hair looks a little bit better. Yeah, a tiny little bit. I arrange my make-up but as usual, it looks horrible. Then I sigh, I take my bag and I join my mum downstairs. I quickly eat a bowl of cereals. But really quick or my mum will run out of her mind. While I eat, she puts my two cases in the car. Will I really have to hold them when I will arrive at the airport? Awesome._

_Once my breakfast's over, we get in the car and we lead to the Roissy Airport. This old and great Charles De Gaulle Airport. There is always a lot of people in there. Even on tuesday like today. Well, it's Paris. Then, I go with my mum to do… the things you do in an airport before ending in the plane, and clearly, I didn't get everything. One hour and a half later, a creepy voice sound in the loud speaker._

_-The passengers for the flight Paris-Palos Verdes need to reach terminal…_

_I don't have the time to hear the end of the sentence because my mother is already almost running to the plane with my arm in her hand. I see a few students of my school who take a part in the exchange with Palos Hills High School in United States. Going there for 6 months is quite cool but I'm kind of scarred. I've never spoken to the girl who will host me for the next 6 months. I hope it's gonna be alright… My mum hugs me before I get in the plane and makes me promise to use my special USA phone package to call her when I arrive. And there we go._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1: Can we say that planes are shooting stars?_

_I proffer my ticket to the air hostess who gave me a big smile before showing me my seat. I sit down on my seat who fortunately is next to the window and I look through the window. I'll have a 6-hours flight to New York, one hour of break and something like one or two hours to Palos Verdes. I feel that someone sits next to me. The guy who just sits is in my high school but I've never spoke to him, even if he was with me in Latin. And to be honnest, I clearly won't start now. He's the knid of persons who believe they're better than everyone else and show it. And honnestly, I can barely stand him, him and his dumb behavior in class._

_-Hey! How are you? he says._

_Seriously? Where does he believe he is? I don't want to talk to him! Well, my reaction might be a little bit too excessive since he just asked me how I was but I can't bear him._

_-Well, I'm a little tired because I woke up at 5:30am. And you, how are you?_

_He nods with a big Colgate smile stuck on his lips. I don't know what is making him want to smile but I sincerely hope he isn't making fun of me internally. I sigh and I look back at the window. A creepy voice tells us to belt up before the plane fly off. Then, the hostesses make their little speech about security which seems to clearly annoy them. Afterwards, we can lose our belt. This belt was way too much tight and she started to cut my belly. I get up and I ask Mister I-think-I-am-the-best to let me pass. I really need to go to the toilets. Like really, really quickly. So I lead to those toilets. I only have two choices of directions; I can bet that the toilets are at the end of the plane and not at the front. Fortunately for my bladder, I was right. After spending a penny like the English would say, I get back to my seat, next to Mister Colgate-Smile. I sit down the most comfortably I can. I brought my laptop but without network, it's pretty useless. I could continue to type my fiction or my songs but I admit that fatigue of having to wake up at 5:30 am for an 8-hours flight and slackness win against my desire to write. And to read too because my book waits patiently for me to take it out of my backpack but I really have slackness to tip up. Too bad for you "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green. It must be the tenth time I read it but it's a awesome book! Well, I admit I cry every tears in my body at the end, even if I know that's going to happen. It's like the death of Rue, Prim or Finnick in the Hunger Games, it's just horrible and here I am with my little tears and my large packets of tissue. My favorite characters fall like flies and I'm fed up of it. What do authors think when they write their books? "Oh! That character seems really nice, readers will totally l-o-v-e him! What if I kill him?" I bet they are sadistic! Well, since I decided to have slackness, I have to find something to do. I look at the screen in front of me. It's tactile. I look at the movies they offer and I finally choose "Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters."I saw it at the cinema but it's amazing so it doesn't bother me to see it again. Moreover, there's Logan Lerman! Around 12 o'clock am, when I'm watching "LOL: Laughing Out Loud!"-this film, I saw it like ten times but it's still as good as the first time-, they bring us the lunch. I pout and Mister Colgate-Smile says "Ew!" of disgust. I admit it doesn't look very mouth-watering. A little pile of thread of red beetroot as starter, a steak of the size and the thickness of a saucer with around ten macaroni with a horrible sauce, and yoghurt with sugar. Let's just say I didn't want to eat it like really not. It's official, I hate meals in planes. To be totally honest, it's as disgusting as it seems. I finish my pseudo-meal and I watch another movie I've never seen this time "The King's speech". I have it in DVD at home but I've never had the time to watch it. Maybe because it wasn't a film which inspires me much but it's actually a pretty good film. _

_We arrive in New York and we have to change of flight, which is pretty epic in a New Yorker airport. But we all join our airport and we're gone again. After around six hours, we are at the airport. The teacher who come with us to Palos Verdes leads us to the minibus and we leave to Palos Hills High School. Here we are, I'm gonna meet my host family, the Hamilton._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: I'm glad to meet you…_

_I get out of the bus with my bag on my back. I catch my two cases and I reach the others, waiting to be given to our host family. We peer at the crowd who's waiting in front of the school. There are some families… Well, I just hope they're not the Hamiltons. A girl comes nearer, she's in my class. _

_-So, do you know anything about your hosts?_

_-They're the Hamiltons but I don't know which family they are. What about you?_

_-The Kaplans but I don't know either._

_A woman, probably a teacher or something like that from Palos Hills High School. She's wearing a khaki cardigan who contrast with her flowery tee and her high-cut blue jeans. It's kinda… special as an outfit… She replaces her banana bag around her waist, arranges a lock of her blond hair behind her right ear and speaks into her megaphone._

_-Bonjour everybody! Bonjour dear French students! Welcome to Palos Hills. I'm Valerie Marks, careers counselor. If you have any kind of problems, you can…_

_A dark-red-haired girl comes to her, slightly annoyed. She takes the megaphone and a paper which I suppose to be the students-hosts list from Valerie's hands. She climbs on the edge of the little gate. Then she speaks into the megaphone._

_-Hi! I'm Tamara Kaplan, students' president. As Valerie… Hum Miss Marks was saying, welcome everyone. So, we are going to put you in your host families._

_She says some French names and the families come to them. Then comes the moment where she calls my name._

_-Eleanor Leyna!_

_I approach and she asks for the Hamiltons. At that moment, I just pray for them to be a good family. A girl with long straight brown hairs gets out of the crowd. She's wearing quite simple clothes and seems nice but I can be wrong. Her parents are with her. They look young and cool. They comes to me with a big smile on their lips. _

_-Hey, I'm Jenna, says the girl. But I think you've already guessed. _

_-Yes, I answer, laughing._

_She laughs back and introduce me her parents. Lacey and Kevin Hamilton. And they really seem nice. That's a good start. Everyone separate and reach home. The Seniors who host French students are exempt of lessons for the rest of the day. We go up in the car and we go home. It's not too far from high school. It's a nice house and it looks like the kind of houses you see in American TV shows. Jenna's father takes my bags and puts them in Jenna's room, where I'm going to sleep. Jenna takes me there so I can put down my backpack. Then, she shows me the house. It's not really big so the visit is quickly over. It's pretty nice and I like the decorations. Lacey offers me a piece of cake. Seeing Jenna's face, I don't know I should take one, but I don't want to make a bad impression on the first day so I take a piece of that cake. We go to Jenna's room where we sit on the bed. We talk, just to know more each other. I hope I didn't inspire pity with my English._

_-So, do you date someone in France? she asks._

_-No, well, yes if you except my relationship with my laptop which is pretty serious._

_She giggles._

_-In that case, I cheat on Luke with my laptop too, she adds smiling. Maybe you could find a boy here._

_-Who knows? Even if I didn't come here for this, why not._

_-Well, do you like music?_

_-Do you like breathing? Music helps me calm down. It brings me away from my problems._

_-You sing?_

_-Yes, I do. And I play the guitar, and I write songs also._

_-I can't wait to hear that._

_I don't have time to answer her, her mom calls us for dinner. So we reach the dining room._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3 : Made in the USA_

_We sit at the table with her parents. Her father smiles at me while her mother fills our plates. Pasta with tomatoes sauce._

"_So, do you like the house?" asks Lacey._

"_Yes, it's a very pretty house", I answer._

"_Aw! Thank you!" she says_

"_If you need anything, just ask", adds Kevin._

_I thank him and eat. It's okay, rather good.*_

"_You know", continue Jenna's father, "you can ask for anything: food, clothes, bath products, condoms…"_

"_Dad!" yells Jenna before I have the time to understand what he said._

_But it doesn't take long. Jenna's father, who I know since a few hours, said that there's no problem to get some condoms…Okay…I feel myself blushing. I don't remember ever being that much ill-at-ease._

"_What?" says Jenna's father, defending himself. "Sometimes, they're needed."_

_Worse and worse…To look at the ground is a good idea, isn't it? Yeah, let's do this. I stare at the floor, unable to look at them. What lovely shoes I have! Pretty black vans, a little used… Oh here, I've never seen them on that angle._

"_Kevin, stop!" exclaim Lacey. "You get Eleanor ill-at-ease."_

"_He gets everyone ill-at-ease!"retorts Jenna._

_Jenna: 1. Kevin: 0. I hardly swallow what I have in my mouth. At least, if there ever was ice between us, it's totally broken. Well, I would have preferred it to be broken in another way. We all finish our plates in silence. Then the conversation starts again at the dessert. We talk about France, my projects, my family, what I want from the exchange… I don't like to be the center of attention and here I am, propel at the first raw. _

_ After this pretty awkward diner, I take my shower. It allows me to get out the stress and the fatigue of the travel and the diner but also to relax. Then I lay on my bed, in the corner of Jenna's room, while she takes her shower. They asked me if it bothered me to sleep in the same room as Jenna. I said no but it was with Jenna or on the couch so it's a quickly done choice. I take my laptop out of my bag. It takes time to turn on but it always has been this way. I'll ask Jenna about the Wifi… I can't decently spend 6 months without Wifi which means without Facebook, Twitter, WeHeartIt and my series! I open Word and I start writing a sort of logbook of the travel which I promise myself to keep up-to-date._

"_1__st__ day: Here I am at Palos Verdes, California. The travel has been quite long but for the moment, it worth it. The Hamiltons are great… even if Kevin, Jenna's father, proposed me condoms. But well, the trip well started. I just hope it'll stay this way."_

_It sucks but it's just to keep a record. I would like to start writing a song but I'm not really inspired. The better way to make the inspiration run away is to look after it. But I hope it took the plane with me._

_ Jenna gets out of the bathroom. We take back our conversation where we left it. Music. She decides to show me one of her friends' music video: Jake Rosati. I love his style and his way to play the guitar. And he has an amazing voice. Damn it, I said I didn't come for this. _

"_He sings well, doesn't he?" Jenna asks me._

"_Incredible! I totally love his voice. He's in high school?"_

"_Yeah, he's a senior too. I date him but it was another time."_

"_That is?"_

"_Sophomore year. It's been a while. In the meantime, he dated Tamara, my best friend. You know, the president. But Tamara is a bit controlling and Jake couldn't handle it. They broke up. T created a fake account under Autumn's name, on who Jake has a crush. Then he discovered the truth. They fought and don't talk to each other since. In short, it's complicated."_

"_Wow! Seems so. Everything is always so complicated around there?"_

_I see her thinking. A lot. Uh… it doesn't really comfort me._

"_No…not with… Yeah it is…But…No actually… Yeah, you're surely right…"_

"_You're scarring me you know. Is a return ticket expensive?"_

_We laugh. Then we change the subject. I have the clear impression that the next months will be lively._


End file.
